1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milking apparatus, i.e. a breast pump, for extracting milk from the breast of a woman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional milking apparatuses generally comprise a funnel shaped receiver positionable over a breast and attached at one end to a conduit. The other end of the conduit is attached to a collecting bottle. A suitable suction means is employed to create suction in the funnel shaped receiver to extract milk from the breast which is deposited in the collecting bottle through the conduit.
Known suction means include a diaphragm type electric suction pump and a bulb type hand suction pump having a spherical rubber grasp, the gripping type pump being capable of producing a greater suction than the diaphragm type pump.
Such conventional milking apparatuses comprise either the diaphragm type pump or the bulb type pump.
Thus, under some circumstances, such as the birth of a second child when the first child is still quite young, a milking apparatus providing a small amount of suction may be used such as one employing the diaphragm type pump. However, after the passage of an appreciable amount of time an apparatus providing a greater suction may be required to sufficiently extract milk and a milking apparatus employing the bulb type pump must be used.
Therefore, it may often be necessary for the same user to use two completely different sets of milking apparatuses, each comprising a funnel shaped receiver, conduit, receiving bottle and respective suction pump when circumstances and the needs of the user change in regard to the suction requirements of the apparatus.